In a personal computing device, such as for example a desktop or laptop personal computer, a portable data assistant, a portable media player, a portable communications device such as a mobile telephone, and the like, the device as acquired usually includes certain computer hardware and a software operating system operable on the hardware to provide expected computing functionality. Significantly, acquisition of the device including the hardware and the software also includes one or more licenses or other rights to employ the hardware and software, typically in perpetuity or at least for the serviceable life of the computing device. As may be appreciated, each such license may be implicit and/or explicit.
Thus, with such ‘in perpetuity’ licenses, acquisition of a computing device typically includes acquisition of the right over a relatively long if not indefinite term to employ the computing device. Note, though, that in at least some instances, it may be advisable to offer the right to employ the computing device over a relatively shorter and definite term that may be renewable. Put another way, it may be advisable to offer the right to employ the computing device on a subscription basis where the right to employ the computing device is contingent upon a corresponding subscription being current. Thus, if the subscription expires, so too does the right to employ the computing device. Similarly, if the subscription after expiring is reinstated, so too does the right to employ the computing device. Presumably, although not necessarily, the subscription is renewed or otherwise extended for some monetary consideration at predetermined terms.
From the point of view of an acquirer of the computing device, acquiring the right to employ the computing device on a subscription basis may be preferable due to many considerations. For one example, if the computing device is acquired on a renewable subscription basis, a user of the computing device is more mindful of the periodic expense of the computing device as represented by the cost of the subscription, and is more likely to upgrade the computing device and/or the software thereon to keep the computing device more current. For another example, if the cost of a renewable subscription represents the bulk of the cost of the computing device, tax considerations may actually favor such subscription as a deductible expense. Otherwise, the computing device would be an asset that at best can be depreciated, but at less favorable terms as compared to the deductible expense of the subscription.
Of course, from the point of view of a provider of the hardware and/or software of the computing device, providing the right to employ the computing device on a subscription basis may be preferable due to similar considerations. For one example, if the computing device is acquired on a renewable subscription basis, a user of the computing device that upgrades the hardware and/or the software potentially represents additional revenue. For another example, the cost of a renewable subscription represents a potentially limitless stream of revenue on an ongoing basis.
However, enforcing a subscription at a computing device can be difficult. Of course, a user at a subscription-based computing device may be made to promise to abide by the subscription terms, but such a promise is easily made and easily broken. Moreover, while software-based mechanisms exist for enforcing such subscription terms, such software-based mechanisms can be complex and/or can require a more-or-less continuous network connection to a subscription service. At any rate, such software-based mechanisms can potentially be subverted by a determined user.
Accordingly, a need exists for a hardware-based mechanism for enforcing the terms of a subscription for a subscription-based computing device. In particular, a need exists for such a mechanism that is relatively simple and trustworthy. In addition, a need exists for such a mechanism that does not require a more-or-less continuous network connection to a subscription service, and that cannot be subverted by a determined user without great difficulty.